Last Kiss
by UniqueNewYork25
Summary: A songfic about Ally. Austin gets the option to go on a world tour, but he and Ally have to first have their Last Kiss.


** I still remember the look on your face**  
** Lit through the darkness at 1:58**

It was 1:58 when we got the call.

Jimmy Starr, Austin's label manager, was in New York. He said he would receive the news very late, but we would be the first ones he called.

So we had a sleepover. Just me and him; Dez was with his grandmother for the weekend, and Trish's mom didn't want her to have a sleepover with a boy.

We got the popcorn and the movies and the comfy pillows, but conversation was forced. Austin's face was pale, his fists clenched. The call that we were going to receive would make or break his career.

And I still remember that shocked happiness, the smile that lit the dark room. We had made it. Jimmy had convinced some label owners to fund Austin's world tour. He was truly going to become a superstar.

Then came the bad news.

**The words that you whispered**  
**For just us to know****  
**

I remember his eyes, and how they seemed to deaden as they got the news. I was still bouncing from the news of the world tour, grabbing his arm and trying to listen into the phone with him.

He snapped it shut and looked at me with those eyes, those deep eyes. He looked like his heart was breaking.

"No one can come with me."

At first it was the shock, like a clean, icy knife straight to the heart. I just stared at him, and my knees gave out first.

His warm hands were at my elbows, and together we sank to the ground. I was crying, and he was stroking my hair.

"If anyone in the world could come, I would choose you," he whispered. I looked at him, tears streaking my face. My heart shivered. He was choosing me, over Dez, Trish, his mom and dad, everyone.

That would crush all of them if they knew. It was for just us to know.

**You told me you loved me**  
**So why did you go away?**  
**Away**

It was then that he kissed me. We had kissed before, secretly and in public. At parties and at the store.

But this felt more real.

His lips were warm against mine, and salty tears from both our eyes pooled beneath us. I hugged him closer, trying to fill the empty hole in my heart.

"I love you," he whispered, and we just sat there, warm in each others embrace, pretending there was never going to be a tomorrow.

And the next day a plane was waiting for him.

**I do recall now the smell of the rain**  
**Fresh on the pavement**  
**I ran off the plane**

It was raining the day he left. I remember thinking how appropriate it was, the rain. I could smell the scent of its melancholy sadness oozing off the pavement.

I was at the door of the plane, holding Austin's hand. Any moment now, the pilot would ask us to get off and clear the runway so he could take off. I felt his warm shoulder against mine. Unable to take it, I whirled around and ran off the plane, feeling my heart shatter into million pieces.

**That July 9th**  
**The beat of your heart**  
**It jumps through your shirt**  
**I can still feel your arms**

I remember how hard it was, every step away from him. I remember every detail; the time, (12:38) the date, (July 9th) the way the sun couldn't pierce the thick gray cloud cover. Then I felt his arms around me. He had followed me off the plane.

He enfolded me into his embrace, my face pressed against his warmth.

I never knew the pain of a broken heart. It hurt more than when I broke my hand in second grade, more than the million bruises I had gotten from my clumsiness. Where my heart once was, there was a shard of glass.

Austin's heart beat strongly, jumping through his blue shirt. His arms, warm and muscled, were around me, hugging me as though he would never let me go.

"I love you," was whispered from both of us, but it seemed to be defensive, fighting off the pain that was soon to come.

But I meant it with every fiber of my being.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor**  
**Wearing your clothes**  
**All that I know is**  
**I don't know how to be something you miss**

Three weeks went by. I remember blurs, robotically moving through my day, sitting on my floor. The heat never seemed to be on, because I was always cold. I remember trying to cry it out, but I would feel sick and hurt, because I was still crying when I ran out of tears.

I would get his big warm sweat shirt, the one he used when he would go to Colorado for winter vacation. I was never warm, even wearing that while scrunched up on the floor next to my heater.

I didn't know how to replace him. Dallas would smile and wave, but I never smiled back. I just couldn't. How could he be Austin? How could anything be the person I missed?

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**  
**Never imagined we'd end like this**  
**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

At first, I didn't think there was going to be a first kiss. But we had that, at the beach. I was freaking out over the waves, he was laughing and holding my hands. He spun me into him. We collided and then we were kissing.

I never thought I would kiss him a last time.

He was holding me in the rain, delaying the plane. People were waiting, growing impatient.

But each kiss was closer to the last one, until we finally broke apart for good.

"Austin..." I whispered as he slowly walked away from me, each step laborious and slow, as though each one hurt. But he still took them, along with my shattered heart.

I would wake up, my lips parched, my throat dry. I had being whispering his name all night.

**I do remember the swing of your step**  
**The life of the party, you're showing off again**

Happier times. A golden summer haze, the perpetual smell of sunlight and strawberries. The parties we threw, the dances he would start.

Flash mobs in the mall, showing off to girls by flipping and dancing everywhere.

I would smile and say, "Show off!"

He wouldn't stop, though. I secretly wished that he never would stop.

**And I roll my eyes and then**  
**You pull me in**  
**I'm not much for dancing**  
**But for you I did**

It should have been the worst moment of my life. It wasn't.

We were at a party. Austin was performing, dancing and showing off. I rolled my eyes at him.

He grinned sneakily before snatching my hands and lifting me onto the makeshift stage.

I should have stiffened. Should have been petrified, frozen. But I couldn't be next to his wild warmth. He pulled me in and I danced because he wanted me to.

I can't dance.

But for him, I did.

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**  
**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**  
**How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something**  
**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**

His handshake. Oh, his handshake. He met my dad only a couple days after we first met. He didn't want the old fashioned grab-and-shake; he taught my dad the "What up?" shake. He made my dad comfortable around teenagers, comfortable around him.

And the way he walked. His hands in his pockets, always playing with the loose change and random things he had in there.

Those times he would we talking. I would be talking about our songs. He would be nodding, and staring at me. Then his gaze would become too intense, and I would slow my sentences.

"And... uh... the chorus would go..." I had squeaked one time, feeling incredibly vulnerable and shivery at his gaze. I had cleared my throat and began with, "We should do a—"

And then he had swooped in and crashed his lips to mine. I hated rudeness, loved manners, but the kiss was too good to scold at.

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**  
**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**  
**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
****Hope it's nice, where you are**

We would have sleepovers, all four of us in Team Austin. I couldn't fall asleep right away, so I would watch their sleeping faces.

His was beautiful and calm. I would gaze at it with a dangerous intensity.

Like I looked at the pictures, looking at him in those magazines. He looked so happy, so free up on stage. Like he had forgotten my heart. Like he had forgotten the way my head had rested against his chest, feeling him breathe.

So I stopped looking at the pictures. I couldn't bear to see him happy. I occasionally checked in with Dez and Trish to make sure he was alive; they hounded the magazines religiously, following every piece of Austin they could.

I still hoped he was happy though, even though I couldn't bear to see it. I hoped he had fallen in love again, hoped it was nice and beautiful where he was.

**And I hope the sun shines**  
**And it's a beautiful day**  
**And something reminds you**  
**You wish you had stayed**

I'm not Bella Swan. I wasn't going to spend my entire life moping and mooning over Austin.

So I got back into the swing of things. I started making Youtube videos that became pretty popular. I taught music to kids, tried out for plays. I got rid of my stage fright, and felt happiness again.

But at night, I sometimes thought of him. His cheeky grin, his strong arms. Maybe he was thinking of me, wherever he was.

Maybe a yellow flower reminded him of us. Or a piano. Or a coloring book.

Maybe he was wishing he could have stayed.

**You can plan for a change in weather and time**  
**But I never planned on you changing your mind**

Maybe he was in his hotel room, on the balcony. If I closed my eyes, I could see it; he would be on the phone, trying to schedule a flight back to Miami. Make things go back to the way they were.

How could he change his mind? I thought he promised— "_Hey! __I will always stay, by your side forever... Cause we're better together!" _

**So I'll go sit on the floor**  
**Wearing your clothes**  
**All that I know is**  
**I don't know how to be something you miss**  
**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**  
**Never imagined we'd end like this**  
**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

I'd be on a date, smiling at the guy across from me. Only I'd be seeing Austin, and they could never be him. I would have to bite my tongue to stop his name from rolling off my lips.

And when I was alone, I was still cold. A year later, a year from when he had left, and the ice on my heart was still not thawed. But it was getting there.

**Just like our last kiss**  
**Forever the name on my lips**  
**Forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last...**

My fingers tremble on the smooth keys as I try to finish the song. I can't even say "kiss"— the words have dried up in my throat.

But I smile, despite all of this. My heart was healing. Austin Moon was the new Justin Bieber, ten times more popular. Trish managed to set up her own booth in the mall; a fashion booth. She was her own boss, and she loved it. Dez had gotten into a national film festival, where he had won a huge award.

And me? I wrote songs and sold them. To my surprise, they had gotten pretty popular. I got over my stage fright, and I had a large online fan base; although I was anonymous.

So our last kiss had done something special. It had helped all of us grow.

I closed my eyes and let the last tear fall. It dropped onto the page of my songbook, right next to the picture of Austin.

_This will be the last tear I will cry for him_, I promised myself. I then placed the book on the piano and walked out of the practice room, leaving behind my pain, Austin, and the cold.

Hopefully forever.

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

**But since I'm a sentimental sap who cries at this song because it's the soundtrack for my imaginary relationship break up, I need a happy ending.**

**So here it is.**

I walked out of the room, my small heel clicking. I descend the stairs carefully, because I'm still very clumsy.

That's when I noticed the store was empty.

And dark.

"Hello?" I called out uncertainly. Then I see it.

That silver blond hair, shining in the faint moonlight outside. He walked through the doors, and I don't know which was louder; his footprints or my pounding heart.

Everything seemed blurred and dizzying. It really was him.

He was holding a guitar. He smiled that dazzling smile and started to play.

Only I didn't let him.

"Austin!" I shrieked, and I flew down the stairs.

It was a rush as I hugged him. A rush of wintery, icy air leaving my body to be enveloped in his bright, summery warmth. I felt a tear land on my cheek and realized it wasn't one of my own.

We just stood there, pressed together, ignoring the guitar between us. Finally, he lifted my chin with his pointer fingers and gently wiped my tears with his thumbs. I had been crying, too; happy tears.

"I wrote a song for you," Austin whispered, tilting my face so it caught the early moonlight. "All by myself. I was gonna play it for you."

"You can," I whispered back. "Just after I made sure that we haven't had our last kiss."

Then he laughed, as bright and as beautiful as the sun.

"Never," Austin said, and as our lips met, the final shard of ice in my heart melted.

We didn't have a last kiss.

And hopefully, we never would.

**I was doing homework (stupid homework) while moping over my hurt foot when I listened to "Last kiss" by T. Swift. I almost started crying. It made me feel like my heart was breaking. Then I imagined it in Austin and Ally's situation, and this was born.**

**Hope you liked it. Read and review!**


End file.
